nunca digas nunca
by distinto
Summary: este es un relato sobre dos personas que son completamente diferentes pero que aun asi, nace un amor. Mejor lean la historia, no soy buena resumiendo.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de Rachel Berry, otro día con ese hermoso sol y su hermoso carácter, ella tiene 16 años, es hija de una pareja homosexual muy adinerada, ella es gay aunque solo su mejor amiga Brittany lo sabe, ella es una morena hermosa, no es muy alta pero tiene una voz que llega muy alto, ella esperaba una noticia por parte de sus padres, según ellos realmente buena, se la dirían esa tarde y:

Rachel: no! no me pueden hacer esto ! - recuerdan cuando dije hermoso carácter- porque lo hacen?

Leroy- solo queremos lo mejor para ti y lo sabes hija- sentándose a su lado.

Hiram- tu papi tiene razón pequeña- dijo sentándose a su otro lado.

Rachel- lose, pero es que eso no es lo mío, yo soy de aquí no de un sucio rancho- dijo haciendo pucheros mirando al suelo.

Hiram- lo sentimos hija pero tómalo como unas vacaciones, además no todo en la vida es ir de compras y salir, tienes que encontrar el verdadero significado.- tratando de hacer entender a la morena.

Rachel- y para eso me tienen que mandar para ya?.- poniendo de nuevo su cara de puchero.

Hiram y Leroy se miraron, sonrieron y le empezaron a hacer cosquillas a Rachel, era su manera de decir: así es. Y entre cosquillas, risas y una caída por parte de Hiram al suelo termino esa tarde. Una semana ya había pasado y llegaba su hora de irse, solo le quedaba esa noche en su casa.

Britt- ya terminaste?- y ella es Brittany una rubia y hermosa bailarina, muchos la consideran tonta pero en realidad ni poquito de eso tiene, ella vive mucho en su cuento de hadas, es unas de las pocas personas que no solo piensa en sí misma, es una muy buena persona.

Rachel- ya, en realidad solo me faltaban mi laptop y unos libros- se dejó caer en la cama con britt y bufo- moriré britt lose, no lo soportare- olvide que era dramática?

Britt- no pienses eso- acariciando su pelo- mejor piensa que encontraras a una hermosa rancherita que la tendrás a tus pies.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Rachel- como dices eso, claro que no, ni que estuviera loca britt- sentándose.

Britt- oye y si voy contigo?- sentándose a su lado.

Rachel- enserió harías eso por mi britt?, pero no creo que se pueda el vuelo sale temprano y no tienes nada equipado- dijo mirando el suelo.

Britt- en eso te equivocas, yo ya tengo todo listo solo me faltaba decírtelo a ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rachel solo se limitó a abrasarla y a sonreír emocionada, porque después de todo ira su mejor amiga, eso le quitara algo de amargo no- pensaba Rachel.

Ya en el aeropuerto.

Hiram-Cuídate hija y asele caso a tus tíos en todo, Brittany cuídala- dándole un beso en la frente a cada una.

Rachel- oye se cuidarme sola- dijo molesta.

Leroy- concuerdo contigo hija, Brittany cuídala-sonriendo, le gustaba molestar a su hija.

Rachel- oye!- cruzada de brazos y golpeo el piso con su pie.

Britt- no se preocupen señores Berry yo la cuido- abrazando a Rachel, ella solo se limitó a gruñir un poco.

Y con más despedidas y una morena mirando por la ventana del avión empezó el no radical pero si fuerte cambio para la morena.


	2. Quinn

**En el otro cap. No me presente pero hoy si, bueno soy principiante así ténganme paciencia hare lo que pueda, bueno en el caso de los capítulos no sé cuántos lleguen a hacer todo depende de las ideas que me vallan surgiendo al transcurso de las historia. xD**

**Psdt: en el otro cap. Describí a Rachel ahora le toca a Quinn.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY.**

**Era un día soleado y hermoso, con las vacas haciendo mu muu, los pollos pio pio ah que bello, cuando de pronto:**

**Quinn- que? Porque yo?- en tono molesto, y esta es la famosa Quinn, tiene 18 años, es gay, rubia, alta, con un cuerpo muy bien trabajado y con una paciencia que enloquecería a cualquiera.**

**Tío- cálmate pero tú eres la única que lo podría hacer, o acaso no nos miras?- dijo dijo mirándose y mirando a sus dos hijos- además mi esposa no puede. **

**Quinn- lose sé que soy la única-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora- pero porque la mandan para acá, acaso me quieres ver sufrir?, dios¡- suspiro.**

**T- Es para hacerle un favor a mi hermano, además solo serán por unos meses y yo sé que tu comprendes, ahora me vas a echar la mano?-dijo con cara seria pero a la vez no seria.**

**Q- mm-bufo- tu sabes que siempre, además no es que haiga otra opción y cuando llega la niña fresa?- dice haciendo reír a los demás.**

**T- en una semana- dijo tratando de ocultarse.**

**Qué? – dicen todos.**

**Q- Porque no nos dijiste antes?**

**Tía- miren tranquilos, van a estar bien no veo por qué se ponen así, solo porque venga de haya tiene que ser una niña caprichosa y de papi- dice seria**

**Y dicho esto se empieza a reír todos hasta la tía.**

**Hijo de tío y tía-bueno y que es eso que hará quinn?- pregunta curioso.**

**T-pues le enseñara el rancho y lo que se hace día a día en el, y no creo que nosotros podamos- dicho esto se fueron a dormir y es que con tremenda noticia cualquiera estuviera cansado y más si fuéramos quinn.**

**Toda la semana quinn se la paso pensando en cómo sería la chica a la cual sería su responsabilidad, lo único que sabía de ella era que tenía 16 años, era morena, tenía dinero (sus padres), y no tenía un genio mui bueno y es que a eso la manda para allá para que cambie, para que no siga siendo la niña caprichosa que es. **

**Acabo la semana y el tormento estaba a punto de llegar según Quinn.**

**Es más corto que el anterior pero los demás serán largos o sii.**


	3. encuentro

**Otro capítulo, espero y les guste, como ya les dije soy nueva en esto así que cualquier crítica, opinión, reclamo etc. Son muy bien recibidas**.

**Y como había dicho, este cap. Es un poco más largo. xD**

Ya había pasado la semana y el gran día, por decirlo así, había llegado. Y ninguna de las dos estaba contenta.

Llego el día, llego el día- se repetía Quinn en su cabeza y no precisamente feliz.

T y t –bueno chicos nos vamos, no nos esperen ya que volveremos tarde y bueno deséennos suerte- dijeron un poco avergonzados.

Suerte- dijeron todos a la vez.

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones y sus pensamientos diversos, sería una noche larga. Después de un rato casi todos prácticamente estaban muertos y digo casi porque Quinn seguía con sus pensamientos y ya eran las dos de la mañana, al cabo de unos quince minutos le entraba el sueño y fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrarlos por completo su puerta se abre y ella se sobre salta. Y quien no lo haría a las dos de la mañana?.

R. y tú qué haces aquí?-dijo con un tono molesto.

Q-mejor dicho tu qué haces aquí?, esta es mi habitación- dijo enojada.

R-no esta es mi habitación, me lo acaban decir-dijo ya enfadada.

Q-mira no sé lo que te hayan dicho pero esta óyelo bien, esta es MI HABITACION vale- se le acercó y le susurro- capisci

La morena solamente sintió un escalofrió recorrerla y cuando le iba a contestar a la rubia, llega Britt y

B- hola-dijo una sonriente rubia.

Q- hola- dijo volviendo a la cama- con su permiso volveré a dormir les agradecería que cerraran la puerta si gracias chao-locas dijo en su mente.

R- pero ya verás- dijo una morena desafiante.

Ella junto con Britt bajaron a buscar a sus tíos para una explicación sobre la habitación.

T- lo siento hija, pero tú eres la que te has equivocado entraste a la derecha, nosotros te dijimos a la izquierda.

R- pero yo quiero esa tío, no habría manera de que nos podamos quedar en esa-dijo con una cara que hace ceder a cualquiera.

Britt solo la miraba sin entender.

T- pero esa habitación es de Quinn- asi que se llama Quinn, pensaba la morena- no puedo dártela Rachel.

R-claro que puedes-dijo una caprichosa Rachel-por favor si?- dijo de nuevo con su carita, esta vez derrumbo sus barreras.

T- Está bien, está bien hablare con Quinn pero con una condición.

R- Cuál?- lo miraba sospechosa.

T- Que pongas de tu parte en estas semanas.

R-Primero lo miro' y luego- está bien acepto, ahora quiero dormir así que?- miro a su tío.

T- Ya se, ya vengo. -Después de varios escalones- Quinn?

Q- si? Que pasa?

T-Podemos hablar?-dijo recargado en la puerta.

Q- Si pasa- sentándose

T- Mira Quinn veo que ya conociste a mi sobrina y bueno a su amiga.

Q- Algo así, puedes creer que pensaron que este era su cuarto?-dice con una sonrisa y cierta molestia.

T- am Quinn- la mira avergonzado.

Q- No me digas que es verdad, pero no porque?, este es mi cuarto, no se los pienso dar-dicho esto se acostó y se tapó totalmente con su sabana.

T-Escucha, mira me ha dicho que si se lo das va a poner de su parte estas semanas, además, tómalo por este lado, si le damos el cuarto no tendremos más gritos y podremos dormir-dijo con una sonrisa y rezando para que aceptara la rubia.

La rubia se quedó pensando y al fin acepto, ella se quedaría en el que estaba enfrente y Rachel junto a Britt en el de ella. Britt y Rachel ya iban subiendo cuando se toparon con la rubia, Rachel solo le sonrió satisfactoriamente, mientras Britt solo agachaba la cabeza. La rubia entro a la habitación y tras de ella un sonoro portazo y eso hiso que la sonrisa de Rachel creciera.

Britt- porque lo hiciste Rachel?-dijo ya en la habitación.

R-para que sepa que a Rachel Berry nadie le dice capisci.

Dicho esto las dos se metieron en un profundo sueño, ya que mañana sería un largo día.


	4. la mision

**Otro capítulo, espero les guste y si no pues vuélvanlo a leer hasta que eso pase.**

**En fin, con que lo lean me hará bien, ah y bueno a ver qué pasa en esa cocina, lo sabrán el siguiente cap.**

El día por fin había llegado después de esa noche algo inusual. Como todos saben en un rancho las personas suelen levantarse temprano para hacer sus labores, alguien no lo sabía.

R- Pero quien se atreve a levantarme a- mira su reloj- a esta hora? Y con semejante ruido?-así es ella es ese ¨alguien¨.

B-hola Rachel, que haces todavía acostada, mira que ya todos desayunamos, tu tendrás que hacerte tu desayuno, el ruido es de una sierra-dijo como si nada, Rachel solo oía fin del mundo- bueno oye te quería avisar que iré con Quinn a montar, nos vemos luego- y cuando estaba a punto de irse.

R-como que a montar?, tú no sabes montar Britt, además porque con ella?-fue lo único que la hizo hablar, y Britt solo la miraba divertida.

B- es que le dije que si nos escapamos y lo asemos aun lado del lago.

R- Que?.

B-me dijo que me enseñaría a montar e íbamos a pasar cerca de un lago-dijo una curiosa Britt pensando en que pensaba su amiga.

R- ah-dijo tratando de no estar divagando de nuevo- así que yo me hare el desayuno verdad?- cambiando de tema.

B- sí, bueno adiós Rachel-y partió.

R- adiós-.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos salía una duchada y cambiada Rachel, por su misión prepararse el desayuno.

Y ahí estaba ella, parada frente a la cocina, con sus dos manos a la cintura, se había puesto un paño al estilo rambo, con esa pequeña gotita resbalando por una orilla de su cara y ese airecito que hacia mover su fleco y su mirada fija en su objetivo, un par huevos, cocinarlos su misión.

Preparo sus armas, un sartén, parte del fusilamiento, la harina, parte junto con la víctima, el aceite, un arma muy importante, el fuego, arma más feroz, más asesina y más usada, y por último la víctima, el par de huevos.

Veinte minutos habían pasado, desde que había agarrado el sartén, veinte minutos luchando y tratando de vencer, había caído unas dos veces pero se levantaba y seguía, pero como todo ser humano ha veces por mas lucha no se puede y ahí estaba ella sentada en el piso recargada en la pared pensando en su derrota, si señores, perdió.

Hasta que una voz la hizo volver al mundo.

Quinn- pero qué demonios ¡-expresó una confundida rubia- y como has hecho esto?- mirando hacia el ¨campo de batalla¨, o sea la cocina, que estaba hecha un desastre, harina por todos lados, el aceite por la mesa, los huevos en la pared, demás está decir que se salvó del fuego.

R- es que, es que, quería desayuno y Britt me dijo que yo me lo tendría que hacer yo sola y bueno baje a la coci-no pudo continuar por alguna rubia.

Q-jajajajaja-hasta el estómago se agarraba.

R- y tú de que te ríes?, yo no veo nada gracioso-dijo tratando de sonar molesta, pero la verdad parecía más un puchero.

Q-es que, es que jajaj- ni hablar podía- te ves muy jajaj muy, me das mucha risa- y eso fue lo último que dijo porque siguió burlándose.

La morena se miró de arriba abajo y la cara en el espejo y después a Quinn que seguía burlándose de ella, entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Splahs¡, la morena había mojado a la rubia con una cubeta de agua, y ahora la que reía a mas no poder era Rachel.

Q- oye pero que te pasa, porque lo hiciste- dijo una mojada y molesta rubia.

R- me la debías- dijo ya calmada y como si nada.

Q-así?, pues sabes que- dijo acercándosele.

Tía-pero que ha pasado aquí?- dijo su sorprendida tía, cuando vio que ambas iban a hablar, agarro un rumbo fácil- saben que, quiero que ambas se queden en esta cocina y no salgan de aquí hasta que quede ordena y perfectamente limpia.

Q- pero

R- pero

Pum¡ una cascara de huevo que había en el techo cayo en la cabeza de la tía y con eso y una mirada desafiante de la tía de Rachel empezaron a limpiar.


	5. las miradas

R-Vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar así mirando siempre-dijo tratando de limpiar el techo.

Q-no tengo porque, yo no fui la de la guerra-dijo en tono molesto y volviendo a tener la mirada en la morena.

R-pues vete ósea yo no necesito tu ayuda-dijo todavía arriba de esa silla, peleando con la mancha.

Q-se nota-dijo sarcásticamente y alzando su ceja- además sabes muy bien que no me puedo ir de aquí-ella nunca los desobedecía y es que ellos no son familia pero a Quinn la cuidaron desde pequeña.

R-si puedes, lo que pasa es que no quieres, claro quien no querría pasar tiempo conmigo-dijo con toda modestia.

Q- ja si claro y sobre todo yo no, yo sabía que eras caprichosa pero no graciosa-dijo con una sonrisita.

R-oye yo no soy así, es solo que a veces me gusta una que otra cosa más, además, que tú no te irías con brittany a montar?-dijo mirándola de reojo y Quinn se dio cuenta.

Q- si se suponía pero los caballos están ocupados y se a pospuesto-dicho esto suspiro y siguió hablando- oye hablando bien, yo también te tendré que enseñar a ti así que cuando estés lista solo dime a qué hora-ella no sabía porque pero le ponía nerviosa eso.

R-pues- se quedó pensando, no sabía si decirle-mañana tal vez-no le dijo.

Q-vale-mirando al piso con una sonrisita-oye ya que hemos hecho las paces.

R-no las paces no-fingiendo enojo-todavía queda mucha guerra-dijo con una sonrisita.

Quinn tenía una sonrisa y cara tonta al ver la sonrisa de la morena y al notarlo rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza-como sea, me dejaras ayudarte?-estirando su mano a una morena arriba de una silla, para que baje.

R-si eso quieres-iba a bajar y un paso en falso de la morena hizo que callera arriba de Quinn, la morena iba a levantarse por consecuencia levanto la cabeza la cual al hacerlo, su mirada y la de Quinn conectaron era como si fuese la primera vez que hubieran visto, como si sus ojos se conocieran de años y se volvían a reencontrar, Rachel además de su mirada sentían algo en su estómago, algo que no había sentido, y Quinn no se quedaba atrás sentía, se podría decir exactamente lo mismo, solo que ella ya estaba desviando su mirada a los carnosos y apetecibles labios de la morena y en ese momento supo que tenía que separarse.

Q- pe-per-perdón, lo siento-mirando a otro lado que no sea ella.

R-no discúlpame tu a mí, ha sido mi culpa, me he tropezado-sintiéndose aun rara por lo de hace rato.

Q- es-está bien, oye deberíamos-mirando las manchas que todavía estaban.

R- a si deberíamos-dicho esto siguieron cada quien con lo suyo, no hablaban solo se daban una que otra mirada cuando creían que la otra no lo hacía, una que otra vez sus miradas chocaron pero no duraban mucho, a veces una la quitaba o la otra o ambas.

Pensamiento de Quinn- pero que haces deberías irte, esto no es tu culpa, pero como no podría ayudarle si están linda, adorable además creo que me gusta, no como me va a gustar si solo la conozco de ayer, que va, son solo imaginaciones mías-voltea y la mira tratando de lavar un plato- pero es tan linda, ¡basta! No me gusta.

R-al fin-dice suspirando.

Q-si lose, ha sido algo agotador- dijo quitándose la camisa y quedando en la camiseta.

Rachel solo quedo boba al verla y créanme que le agrado ver los cuadritos de Quinn en la camiseta que le quedaba pegada.

R- aja si al-algo a-así-compórtate Rachel, se dijo así misma.

Q-bueno, nos vemos Rachel, me avisas a qué hora mañana vale- Rachel no respondió estaba mirando el suelo- Rachel, Rachel RACHEL!

R-que?, Quinn porque me gritas?, oye como sabes mi nombre?, mañana que?.

Q-como que son muchas preguntas no?- dijo sonriendo, pero la sonrisa le duro poco pues una mirada de la morena hizo que desapareciera.

Q-am no te grite solo te hable más fuerte es que no me hacías caso estabas como ida, bueno tu nombre lo sé porque me lo dijeron judy y Russel, y bueno tú me has dicho que mañana iríamos a montar- esto último lo dijo con un poco de pena y agacho la cabeza, pero rápidamente la levanto no le gusta que la vean así.

A Rachel le gusto ese acto pero obviamente no dijo nada-cierto, tienes razón, oye claro mañana me enseñaras a montar, aunque creo que a Britt no le va a gustar que me enseñes a mi primero si ya le habías dicho a ella- dijo mirándola y esperando a ver que decía.

Q- pues no lo sé pero-decía rascándose la cabeza- pero, pues- la morena sonreía en su interior por el nerviosismo de la rubia.

Aunque Después de todo si se le escapo una risita- ya, si quieres yo le digo, además no creo que le moleste después de todo y yo se porque- guiñándole un ojo.

Q- Porque?- pregunto confundida por la reacción de la morena.

R- porque….-y se escucharon algunos pasos y risas.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que soy principiante y todo ese roll pero dejen sus reviews no sean malos**..xD


	6. presentaciones

Q- Porque?- pregunto confundida por la reacción de la morena.

R- porque….-y se escucharon algunos pasos y risas.

Si por la puerta entraban nada más y nada menos que Brittany y santana cayéndose y riéndose, era raro pero a la vez adorable.

Britt-jajajaja hubieras visto tu cara-dijo entre risas- créeme estarías igual que yo.

San- jajaja si per-y se ha callado porque se han parado enfrente de las otras dos chicas y al ver a Quinn volvió su molestia, que se había ido repentinamente cuando se encontró con Britt.

R-Britt! Que te paso?- dijo Rachel al notar que una parte del brazo de Britt llevaba una venda.

B- nada solo que al tratar de bajar del caballo me he caído y me lo he lastimado y bueno aquí mi héroe-dijo mirando a santana, ella solo se sonrojo, raro de ella-me ha llevado a que le pusieran esto.

Q-caballo?, Britt te había dicho que no iríamos a montar, no había desocupados, como es que has conseguido uno?-dijo extrañándole eso.

B-pues estaba uno amarrado a un árbol y estaba solo, pensé que tendría sed, así que lo he llevado a tomar agua y para regresar pensé que me podría subir y hacer que el caballo me lleve pero el caballo no quiso-puso cara triste- y me he bajado pero resbale y caí y en eso llego mi héroe-puso otra vez su sonrisa y miro a santana.

Q- a esta bien y de que se reían?-

B- oh jaja esa es la mejor parte, cuando santy me estaba ayudando a levantarme, llego el dueño del caballo y ha pensado que nos lo hemos robado, así que ha tomado un palo y ha ido corriendo hacia nosotras y santy jaajja tu cara, santy me levanto en sus brazos y se puso a correr, casi caíamos jaja, hasta que llego con unos señores y me curaron-dijo con una sonrisa.

Q-así que santy es un héroe e?-dijo en tono de burla.

San-tu ni hables, o que ya se te olvido a quien irías a recoger ase dos horas?

Q-a ti?-

San- noo, al orgasmeado de barney- dijo molesta

Britt- santy te molesta que te diga así?- dijo poniendo cara triste.

San- no Britt no me molesta, para nada

Britt- bien!- y la abrazo.

San- y a ti- mirando a Quinn- te la dejare pasar, así que ven aquí y dame un abraso- dijo con una sonrisa.

Q-lo siento, es que estaba ocupada y se me ha olvidado- dijo se parándose del abrazo.

San- vale, por ser tu rubia te la paso y quien es esta enana- dijo mirando a Rachel.

Y antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo, Quinn se le adelanto, la verdad es que quería acabar pronto.

Q- se llama Rachel santana, y vive aquí, es sobrina de Russel y Judi- dijo tratando de no reír por el sobrenombre de santana- y Rachel ella es santana mi mejor amiga.

San- aa la niña rica no?, pues mira enana no te metes conmigo no me meto contigo, y ya está.

B- Yo también soy rica, ya no me hablaras?- estaba a punto de llorar.

San- hey no llores claro que me puedes hablar, es más mañana mismo si quieres yo te llevó a montar-dijo logrando que Britt cambie su cara y ahora sea una hermosa sonrisa.

B- Enserió?-santana rápidamente agito la cabeza- yei y puede ir Rachel?

San- y para que quieres que valla la ena-rachel?

Britt- porque ella tampoco sabe montar y así nos puedes enseñar a las dos.

Q-a Rachel la voy a enseñar yo- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas, claro Rachel ya lo sabía pero no fue en si la noticia si no que lo dijo con tanta seguridad que eso fue lo que la sorprendió.

Britt- pero podemos ir las cuatro juntas verdad? Y hacemos un día de campo si?- lo dijo con un entusiasmó que las chicas no se negaron.

Bueno después de las presentaciones y la historia por parte de Britt, las cuatros chicas se dispusieron a cenar, fue Quinn quien cocino ya que los señores de la casa no estaban y santana y britany se pusieron a ver la televisión, además no iba dejar que Rachel volviera a cocinar y acabar de nuevo limpiándola.

Al terminar cada chica se fue a su habitación, santana dormiría al lado de la de Quinn, en una habitación no muy grande pero santana le hallaría el modo.

Al día siguiente como habían dicho estaban preparando todo para salir en su día de campo, prepararon dos caballos, una cesta llena de comida y una manta, iban a salir a las 5 de la tarde, según Brittany así después de montar podrían ver el atardecer, y la verdad es que no era mala la idea, eso pensaba Quinn, pero jamás lo dijo en voz alta.

Ya se había llegado las 5:00 p.m. y las chicas estaban ya listas.

San- enana súbete ya no te va a pasar nada- dijo molesta pues hace diez minutos que están tratando de que suba al caballo.

Q- si Rachel dale, yo lo llevaré, iré despacio no te va a pasar nada- sonriéndole.

R- es que- enserio le daban miedo los caballos, pero la sonrisa y la mirada de Quinn le daba confianza, mucho más de lo que ella misma pensaba, le daba tranquilidad- está bien, Quinn ayúdame.

San- aleluya- suspiro mirando al cielo.

Q- haber Rachel, sube el pie acá mételo en el estribo y agárrate fuerte de la parte de arriba, yo te voy a sostener y cuando estés lista tomas impulso y metes el otro pie también en el estribo ok- dijo sosteniéndola.

Le tomo como dos o tres impulsos pero por fin lo lograron.

San- bien ahora tu rubia súbete para que nos podamos ir.

Britt- si Quinn apúrate -dice desesperada.

Q-si como si hubiera sido yo la que tardo media hora-dice bufando y a lo bajito.

R- oye! Te escuche.

Q- ya ya- y como si nada Quinn sube al caballo y toma las riendas, que para su suerte como ah Rachel la subió primero tiene que rodearla con los brazos.

**Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, tarde un buen subirlo pero es que no he tenido tiempo, la escuela y esas cosas aburridas y bueno tratare de actualizar pronto****, ****en cuanto a la ortografía lo siento, tratare de que este bien..**

'


End file.
